


Breaking Point

by jooheons



Series: Monsta X 100 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheons/pseuds/jooheons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most things don't shock Hyungwon anymore. <br/>Not the sting of his father's fist. <br/>Nor the pain of his broken bones. <br/>Not even the comforting lips of a certain white-haired boy.<br/>But once in a while something happens that shakes Hyungwon to his very core.<br/>This time Minhyuk worries whether or not the younger boy can bounce back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on the monsta x "all in" music video

Hyungwon isn't necessarily surprised when the group of working class older men approached the seven of them under the bridge. Nor was he shocked when all of a sudden he's pulled to his feet - his shirt bunched up in the man's hands. He expects to be yelled at, for the words to spill past the man's lips in a flurry of anger as per the usual, but the scolding never starts. That's why he's blindsided when the first punch is thrown. Not much surprises him these days, but that definitely did.

Not once has he been hit in front of his friends. Not until today that is. The blow lands right at the base of his jaw, causing his head to thrash off to the side. It's the biggest crack to his pride he has ever taken and he can feel himself slipping. So he stands there, stuck staring at the tops of Jooheon's shoes with his head hanging low. The tears swell in his eyes but he refuses to let them spill - not now, not in front of everyone.

The second punch is just as sudden as the first but much less surprising as the fist makes contact with his stomach. He can barely make out his younger friend's shoes anymore, the water in his eyes distorting everything he sees and he wants to cry out. Hyungwon wants to scream, but he knows it's his own fault. He tries desperately to stand his ground but all he wants to do is fall into the ground and disappear away from the prying eyes of his best friends.

It isn't until the third blow - when his father's fist connects with his nose - that it really begins to hurt and the tears in his eyes finally fall. It's then that Hyungwon knows he's lost. So when his father spins on his feet he knows to follow. His mind is blank but his heart is beating hard in his chest and it aches. He doesn't spare any of the boys a glance as he leaves, not even the white-haired boy who has been holding his breath the whole time.

The other older working-class men begin to dissipate as the father-son duo make their leave but the six young men are stuck in shock. Jooheon's eyes are wide and his body is shaking in distress - he was definitely the most confused of the group, and Hyunwoo could tell. He's by his side immediately after the little scene, a hand rubbing gently down the younger boy's spine. His body shudders violently as he clings to the older boy. But he's not the only one who is confused - Kihyun and Changkyun are also holding onto each other for dear life. Their hands are clasped together tightly between them. Minhyuk knows none of them knew about Hyungwon's father - about the beatings - and he hoped that they never would. Unfortunately that hope was now lost. Hoseok knows too, and he gives Minhyuk a knowing look as he stands on the other side of Jooheon. It's enough to make the younger boy feel slightly more at ease - the same way it does when he can't hold in all the tears and Hoseok is the only one he can go to for comfort. He knows what to do when he stares into Hoseok's eyes and soon he's off to find Hyungwon.

Neither the older man nor Hyungwon are paying enough attention to tell that Minhyuk has entered the house. The white-haired boy hides in one of the unoccupied rooms - Hyungwon's mother's old room - waiting desperately to go to the aid of the boy he loves. He wants to plug his ears when he hears whimpering and eventually screams from the other room - he knows what it means, Hyungwon is getting hit again. But if he shies away from the noises then he won't know when Hyungwon's father leaves, so he puts up with it even though his heart drops every passing second.

In the other room Hyungwon takes the beating like he normally does - staying as quiet as possible with his teeth buried in his lower lip - as his father unsurprisingly yells at him. His mind is still blank and he's stopped registering how many times his father's fist has made contact with his face. All the words that are spoken are just sounds to his ears at this point as he slips slowly into his subconscious. He doesn't move from his spot crouching on the floor - not even when his father has stopped pounding on him or when he is forcing something over his head. Hyungwon's mind doesn't register what it is - nor does he understand the stern command his father shouts at him before the older man is leaving.

As soon as the door shuts Minhyuk doesn't waste any time getting to the younger male. He scrambles up to his feet immediately and shuffles to the other boy. He only stops briefly at the doorway - stunned momentarily by the limp and seemingly lifeless body - before his knees are hitting the hard pavement beside it. Minhyuk doesn't care about the sound his body makes when it hits the floor or the throbbing pain that begins to resonate in his knees; the only thing he cares about is Hyungwon. His life has always been about Hyungwon - every day since Minhyuk laid his eyes on him for the first time. Hyungwon was all he wanted.

Minhyuk reaches for Hyungwon's head, his fingers looping under and pulling off the white mask that covers his face. Hyungwon still doesn't move even as Minhyuk gently prods at his limp and bruised body. Minhyuk cries out in dispair as the younger's head lolls back and forth in his hands. His fingers dance gently across the purple and yellow marks flaring across Hyungwon's face as he coos softly. He begins to panic when he doesn't get a response and pulls Hyungwon's body closer to his, engulfing him in a hug as he begins to sob. Minhyuk knows what's happening and he is afraid: Hyungwon has retreated into his own mind in order to get away from his father. But this time, Minhyuk fears, the man he loves may not come back. He presses his soft lips frantically against Hyungwon's in a last ditch attempt to pull him back.

**Author's Note:**

> // taking requests //   
> so i planned on ending is differently but i was having writer's block so i didn't do as much as i wanted. i might do a sequel where i go farther into the ot7 relationship but the end will be sad(der)  
> // please comment what you thing <3 i tried to make it sad but idk how well that went //


End file.
